


Want

by DoreyG



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Politics, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: He thinks that Skywalker is a fool, but he can sympathise.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Mace Windu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



He thinks that Skywalker is a fool, but he can sympathise: he knows what it is to want something you absolutely shouldn't.

He knows what it's like to feel angry all the time, to attempt to force yourself into unnatural positions. He knows what it's like to long desperately after unfortunate things, unfortunate people. He even knows what it's like to covet and kiss and even tumble into bed with a person whose smile only barely hides the viper underneath.

The only difference between them is that he knows that he's doing wrong, and what a meaningless difference to have.


End file.
